


Official Pack Girlfriend #3

by rigatona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, boykissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigatona/pseuds/rigatona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has thinky-thoughts. A lot of them. This is normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official Pack Girlfriend #3

**Author's Note:**

> 1) AU from the end of S1, because a) I haven't seen S2 yet and because b) being canon-compliant is difficult.  
> 2) I apologize for my increasingly rambling writing style (and my use of parentheses)  
> 3) This is unbeta'd and if you find any errors, feel free to point them out to me.
> 
> -also, I may have gone through and removed/replaced "like" in some places, because constructive criticism is the best and should be followed, and also because wow, I used that a lot.

Apparently it needs to be said that Stiles really has no desire to be a werewolf. Super agility and super hearing and super- well, everything aside, being hunted and the general life-ruin that Scott went through was more than enough for him. That’s not to say that he doesn’t hang out with Scott anymore (best friends, dude. that’s something that a bit of a disease-by-nibble isn’t going to change.), or even that he doesn’t hang out with the pack that Derek got going after losing it on Peter and becoming the Alpha. Of course, most of that pack is made of people Stiles already either hung out with or knew in some sort of peripheral way (nope, still not claiming Jackson. Boy simultaneously needs a hug and to be taken down half a dozen pegs.)

So yeah, Peter may have said that Stiles was lying when he said he didn’t want to be like him, and Peter apparently had not been brushing up on his semantics while he was hanging around being a burnt and empty shell of a man. The idea of being a werewolf is awesome (the amount of supernatural movies Stiles watched those first few weeks of Scott’s turning is ASTONISHING.), but the practicality of it clearly isn’t. Furthermore, being a crazed, vengeance-driven monster (and that’s no jab at his species) really isn’t something on the table as far as Stiles is concerned. Stiles would be all over being a werewolf if it sucked just a teensy bit less. Well, maybe a bit more (less?) than that. It really sucks outside of all of the good things.

But Stiles really does enjoy being around Derek’s pack. Scott’s almost always there (and he almost always brings Allison), Jackson still has a ridiculous ego, but Lydia calmed down some after her stint in the hospital and her ensuing change, and she actually tempers him sometimes, instead of just riling him up with snide comments the way she used to. What? He had a huge crush on her, but Stiles still wasn’t blind. That outer persona was the closest thing to a demon Stiles has ever seen (and he’s fine with that being as close as he gets), so long as we aren’t counting Meg from the first couple of seasons of Supernatural. (Meg’s second ‘vessel’ and the slight personality change that apparently came with it - especially in season seven - are golden. Don’t let anyone lie to you. However, flipping the table when Meg 1.0 is on the screen is still acceptable.) 

Derek’s been talking about expanding more, but he’s been making big decisions about choosing the kind of people to bite. The sort of checklist he goes through really rules out a lot of options - or terminally ill, rebel-without-a-cause types just aren’t hanging out in Beacon Hills the way they they used to. (The cool thing about being refused by someone who’s well on their way to dying anyway is that you don’t have to kill them to keep your secret. In theory, anyway. No one’s really been approached yet, seriously. It’s as though everyone’s stopped toeing the societal line and has been eating their wheaties, or something.)

Mostly, hanging out with the Pack (capitalized and everything, they had best feel special) is about the equivalent of a really good lunchtime discussion, but with more rough-housing. Scott and Jackson are still learning (or at least being educated) about a lot of things, but it seems to be practically second-nature for Lydia. (Of course, she’s Lydia, and she’s perfect, so maybe that’s just her at work and not hiding anything.) The number of times Stiles has come over and it’s been Allison and Lydia hanging out in the (and we use this word generously) renovated Hale living room while everyone else is MIA is obscenely high. Maybe it’s a testosterone animal thing, because even perpetually grumpy Derek likes to romp around in nature more than Lydia does. Regardless, piling up with the girls and catching up in a way that they don’t really get to at school (apparently being ~pretty makes them too cool to talk to Stiles at school. Whatever. He’s beautiful, doesn’t need their validation) like they’re the girlfriends in the stands at a lacrosse game is still pretty fun. It’s really helping in getting over Lydia too - she’s beautiful - that goes uncontested - and she’s absolutely brilliant, but being awesome still doesn’t help him out when she is so far from interested she’s practically hanging out in the relative Oort Cloud. The reasons that come to mind for wanting to punch Jackson when he and Lydia snuggle together after the post-pack romp in the forest are completely unrelated. Really. (Moving on is a work in progress. Don’t judge.)

And, actually, it is kind of weird how he and Allison and Lydia are basically the stereotypically female half of the group, even if Stiles really doesn’t count as part of the pack - even Allison counts more than him, and if that’s because she’s going against her family (and what is probably all semblance of common sense) to stay with Scott, well. Still. If someone said “oh, let’s label some groups based by what they’re doing!” and gave you the prompts “playing in the woods, lots of exercise” and “sitting on the couch, talking about their week”, you’d say “male” and “female” respectively... probably, anyway. Outliers can’t be accounted for. And yeah, Lydia is just as wolf as anyone else in the pack, and Allison is all crouching tiger, hidden archer or whatever, and Stiles is … uh, really good at research, but Lydia also prides herself extremely highly on her outer appearance (both the attitude and the aesthetic, really), and Allison is much less calm in situations of high duress than she’d like to be, and Stiles - and actually, labeling people with a gender based on their actions or motivations is actually really dumb, why would you do that. And plus, Stiles isn’t even romantically attached to a member of the pack so it wouldn’t even matter if he wanted to be Official Pack Girlfriend #3 or not. 

Well, he probably isn’t romantically attached. If he were, it’d totally be to Derek, though. And there are a lot of reasons for that, reasons like Jackson being an asshole and Scott being so besotted with Allison that it’s regularly disturbing (and mutual, so that counts her out) and Lydia is still really, really far from being interested, and it’s really convenient for him that Stiles is a firm believer in the fluidity of his sexuality because otherwise he wouldn’t have someone out of his (relatively) direct group of friends to foster awkward sexual tension with and that just makes hanging out with people hard. (And don’t tell us you don’t go out with friends and have one person be the focus of your awkward intimate attention. It happens all the time! … Doesn’t it?)

Derek’s a lot less face-smashing than he used to be, too. (Though, honestly, a different form of facial smashing would be okay... as long as it was less violent than it sounds.) The being shoved up against a wall thing wasn’t even really so bad other than the totally awkward conversation he’d had with his dad beforehand, and you know what, maybe dwelling on all these potentially sexual Derek feelings is a really bad idea. Inconvenient Boners don’t care where you are when they come around, that’s why they’re Inconvenient.

Really though, Derek is attractive. Attractive enough that if he didn’t have that stigma of “hey weren’t you a suspect in that big murder case” people would be throwing themselves at him. (Well, that also hinges on him going out in public - seriously, it’s like he never leaves his house unless he’s stalking around ominously and giving the Pack glare-stare-things from across parking lots and streets, and where does he even get groceries from? Actually, does he even have a refrigerator? Maybe he just gets all his calcium from drinking other peoples’ milk - like Stiles’s, the way he is right now.) No, really, Inconvenient Boners when the other people in the room can sense them are so terrible they should probably just cease existing, why are they even a thing. (Drinking milk should never, ever be sexy. Never. Still is, but it shouldn’t be.)

And you know, maybe Derek is eyeing Stiles over the rim of his glass, milk moustache nowhere in sight because like Lydia, Derek is also perfect, or flawless, or maybe both, like he can sense what he’s thinking. Is that a thing, actually? What if werewolf packs had telepathy? That should be something tested. Or at least asked about, but without somehow alluding to the way that Derek’s whole family is dead - and you’d think that topic would be easier to avoid, but sometimes it just slips out (usually it’s on Scott’s end, Scott wouldn’t know social graces if you held him hostage and taught them to him), and asking about werewolf facts or lore always ends up in tamped down sad looks (or, more often, sullenness and unanswered questions) from Derek. 

It’s actually probably pretty good for Derek that he can’t read Stiles’s mind because a) mindfield (hah), and b) SEXUAL TENSION, STILL THERE, because Derek’s the type of attractive that even thinking about making him sad doesn’t make Stiles’s normally “goody-two-shoes, do right by somebody, sympathetic” nature cringe away. And no, Derek definitely can’t read his mind, because he’s asking “Do I even want to know what’s going on in your head?” like the smell of his arousal and the flush creeping up his neck and the awkward way he can’t make eye contact mean that Stiles is thinking about something ridiculously or unusually kinky (and honestly, Stiles would like to have ~normal sex before he starts getting into the “darker” parts of the things he’s learned on the internet. Hah, would puppyplay be a thing? Or would that be entirely too close to the shenanigans Derek gets up to with Jackson and Scott in the woods, just with erotic undertones? Because that could make regular pack functioning weird for him and he probably wouldn’t go for it.) 

But Stiles is saying (and this really goes against his best interests of keeping his Awkward Sexual Tension to himself) “That really depends on how terrible the things you think I’m thinking are.” And then he’s getting up from his place on the other side of the table, and Derek has plenty of time to move, even if he didn’t have super werewolf ninja skills, and he’s (awkwardly, fuck Inconvenient Boners) walking around the table to press his lips to Derek’s. He’s also praying that this isn’t the one moment his wit has rendered someone paralyzed, because that would be inconvenient and would also present some consent issues (or he’d have an unpleasant Consent Issue in the form of his head fostering a close relationship with the table). But, no, Derek’s not shrugging off the hand that Stiles has on his shoulder, and he’s definitely not pushing him away, and Stiles is trying not to think about how weird kissing is as an act anyway, because having his lips pressed to Derek’s is basically the greatest thing to happen to him since he found that video of the three boys experimenting with the watermelon and the rubber bands, and that was last week. And, really, as great as the lip-on-lip contact is, it gets even better when Derek stands up to crowd him against the wall. Stiles never had a particular attachment to this section of wall before, but now he’s really taking a liking to it, and wow, he’s going to have a lot to dish out at the next Official Pack Girlfriend meeting if this continues to be a thing. (All signs point to yes.)


End file.
